


SN - 3217 D

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	SN - 3217 D

“砰！”

佐助看着他面前忽然出现的金发大叔，这家伙竟然还自称是鸣人？但脸上的三道痕迹又不可能做假，更何况那双蓝眼真的跟以前一模一样。  
鸣人自竟地走到他的面前，还在他床边坐下，他的大腿距离这个大叔的臀部只有不到五公分的距离，佐助有些诧异的看着在他面前话家常的鸣人，如果是现在的鸣人肯定会跟他保持距离，通常这么靠近都会不由自主地移开吧。  
佐助不禁有些嫉妒32岁的他跟眼前这位32岁鸣人的关系。

“呐，佐助你看看，我已经装上了手臂十五年了喔，还不错用的说……”  
“少废话，我不需要装手臂。”  
“啊……你怎么这样呢……忘了现在的你可是超级固执啊。”

17岁的佐助也从鸣人的话语里推敲出他32岁的时候是个怎么样的人，但是对未来的自己竟然一点好感也没有。  
佐助看向一旁，神情孤傲冷漠，32岁的鸣人忍不住嘟起了嘴，伸手摸上了佐助的断肢。

“喂！”

佐助不悦地出了声，但鸣人也没有停下手边的动作，佐助试图把手臂从鸣人手中抽走，但是这个床就这么小的空间，他抽回也依旧在鸣人伸手可得的范围内，而且他已经感受到从鸣人的指尖传来的温暖。  
算了，反正不过是个缠人的大叔，这吊车尾从以前开始就这么缠人……

鸣人摸到了佐助的断肢，轻轻地触摸，即使现在伤口都已经结痂长出新皮来，但是那一战的震撼还是在的，鸣人不可能忘记的，那些过往都历历在目，佐助说，是他败给他了。  
鸣人想了想觉得这一些宛如前世，都已经过去十五年了，可是对于眼前的佐助来说，才过去了几天的时间而已。

“SASUKE……”

佐助听到大人鸣人在叫他，他的名字仿佛被他含在嘴里一般喃喃念着，眼神有些闪烁，这吊车尾，从小到大都这样的喊着他的名字，大人鸣人只是看起来成熟一些了实则还是很欠照顾的感觉。只是往往听到鸣人叫他，佐助都有种无力感在心口边缘蔓延扩散，就像他现在断肢处传来的感觉一样。  
细细的、暖暖的、湿湿的……

鸣人也不知道他是怎么了，他现在才好好的看到了佐助断肢处的伤口，其实还是不太一样的，毕竟螺旋丸跟千鸟不一样，千鸟的切面总是比较……平整，而螺旋丸的就看起来更糟了一些。  
如果鸣人在被问了那一场终结之谷的战役打不打，鸣人觉得他跟佐助势必要经过那一场殊死搏斗，才能互相理解，只是那时候年少的时候不知轻重，也根本没有看过佐助的左手臂是这种程度的伤害，鸣人看着17岁的佐助，他真的，心疼坏了。  
于是他想也没想的就轻轻帮佐助舔舐伤口，基本上32岁的鸣人现在对于伤口的处理就是这样，从小他就没有人会帮他疗伤，舔一舔就好了，剩下的有九尾的查克拉根本不怕。  
所以一见到佐助断肢处，鸣人唯一想得到的事情就是帮他舔一舔缓解，用舌头去触摸去感受佐助的伤口。  
佐助滑动了喉结，如果要用客观的眼神来审视，几乎就是普通兽类看到同伴受伤了的疗伤动作，但是在佐助眼里就不是那么一回事了，简直色情的可以。  
鸣人看起来委屈的眼睛，泛红的双颊，还有红润的舌头舔着他的时候，我们的青年觉得脑部的血液不够用了，直接往下半身冲去。  
这色情大叔。

“喂，我说你！”  
“唔？”

佐助用手抓住了鸣人的手，逼得鸣人仰起脸来看他。

“32岁的我跟你做了吧？”

刚才还是很心疼佐助断了一只手臂，却马上被佐助的问题给吓到回答不上来，32岁的鸣人看着佐助黑瞳里面执拗的光芒，脸皮薄的他马上泄露了一切。

佐助眼睛为眯，他拉着鸣人的手，压在他已经勃发的裆部，32岁的鸣人大惊，想要抽回手，但是一碰到更硬挺的物体，鸣人几乎是惯性反应，帮忙佐助撸了两下。

“……”  
“……”

接收到了17岁青年的视线，大人鸣人在内心泪奔了十圈，呜呜小佐助你听我解释！大人不是都是你想像的那么污的！QAQ

“你负责。”

而青年佐助更加不满地说道。  
32岁的鸣人更像是被击中了内心，他看着佐助的断肢处还有他晶亮的口水，以及他现在手中蓬勃发热的物体……

鸣人的视线飘移，但是手指却往上拉到了佐助的裤头，往下拉开，青年炙热的肉棒便弹了出来。  
——什、什么？佐助这个时期就这么大了？我记得我的时空我跟佐助也差不多是在这个时候做的，当时除了很痛也没有感觉佐助有多大了。鸣人看着佐助高高昂起的欲望，现在佐助因为我的原因反而更难受了。  
32岁的鸣人干脆什么也不想了，低下身子，张口，含住。

两人都不约而同地从喉头溢出了一丝呻吟，32岁的鸣人熊熊也想不起来他上一次帮佐助口是什么时候，反正两人现在的模式几乎都固定了，久久不见一次就身体打架到体力透支，好像都有口吧。对于佐助的气味鸣人是再熟悉不过了，只是他感受在他嘴里跳动的阴茎，在心里面也忍不住像个大叔一样觉得年轻真好，鸣人缩起嘴巴吸吮着。  
抬眼果然看到青年佐助皱眉眯起眼睛，32岁的鸣人在内心有些小得意，更加卖力地舔着前端，用舌尖顶弄铃口，温暖的手指揉捏着发烫的阴囊。

“砰！”

17岁的佐助愤怒捶床，看着眼前的一片虚空，他拉好裤子跳下床，走之前不忘放眼用天照烧了床上的泥泞，直奔他现在用查克拉感知到的鸣人所在而去。

-tbc


End file.
